


你的挚友（我的，情人）

by onesecrethobbit



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesecrethobbit/pseuds/onesecrethobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>科特 •哈梅尔生命中三次情人节的经历。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你的挚友（我的，情人）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll be your best friend (and you'll be mine, valentine)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18109) by icedwhitemocha. 



> 译自[icedwhitemocha](http://icedwhitemocha.tumblr.com)于2013年情人节所作[i'll be your best friend (and you'll be mine, valentine)](http://icedwhitemocha.tumblr.com/post/43023862739/fic-art-ill-be-your-best-friend-and-youll-be)  
> 插图作者[klainebowbirght](http://klainebowbirght.tumblr.com)  
> 原作者前言：  
> PG-13。不过其中有一幅插图不适合在工作场合打开。文中提到的一部电影在故事发生的时候理应还未发行，不过看在一个单纯的玩笑的份上，认真你就输了，好么？感谢阅读，情人节快乐！♥

♥♥♥♥♥

_六岁时_

“科特，”霍夫曼夫人叫了他的名字，她提高了音量以盖过班级情人节派对上孩子们发出的的嘈杂声，“科特！”

梅赛德斯投给他一个疑惑的眼神，科特耸了耸肩，转身朝霍夫曼夫人走去，伸手抚了抚前额的刘海。当他的目光落到她站着的地方看到站在她身边的手里拿着一个和他的领结完美搭配的大大的粉红色信封的人时，脸上立即绽开一个灿烂的微笑。 

“你好，布莱恩。”科特说着走到他们身边，“你在这干什么？”

“布莱恩从学前班里过来给你送一张情人节贺卡。”霍夫曼夫人解释说，布莱恩点了点头，对着他微笑。

“艾金森小姐说我可以过来。”他说着，伸出手把信封递给科特。“情人节快乐，科特。” 

科特从布莱恩手里接过信封，不禁有些雀跃。自从布莱恩家搬到他家对面以来，他和布莱恩一直就是最好的朋友。不过他原本是想在放学回家之后把情人节贺卡送给布莱恩的，因为他们并不在同一个年级。不过这样要好多了，他们班上其他孩子们都没有人从别班过来找他们。他们收到的情人节贺卡都是普普通通的在商店里可以批量买到的那种，就像科特和他妈妈在药店里看到的那些印着辣妹照片的卡片一样。

科特小心地打开信封，努力让自己不要撕坏信封，然后抽出了里面的贺卡。 

“是我自己做的，”布莱恩骄傲地说着。他眨了眨眼。“库珀说我可以用他的杂志，所以我从杂志上剪了一些图片下来然后用胶水贴在卡片上了。看吧，最好的朋友。就像你和我一样。”

“这真是太棒了。”霍夫曼夫人说着，从科特肩头俯下身子看着这张卡片。她突然笑出声来，然后伸出手指按在嘴唇之上，嘴角依然浮现出一丝微笑的伏线。“你这么做真是想得很周到，布莱恩。”

“我喜欢牛仔，”布莱恩开心地说着，“我们玩扮家家的时候科特总是喜欢戴上牛仔帽，还有穿着牛仔靴子！”

“没错！我很喜欢它。”科特说着，走向前去双手环住布莱恩的脖子。他紧紧拥抱他的朋友，布莱恩轻轻回抱住他时他微微一笑。“我也给你做了一张。你等等我。”

科特赶紧跑回他的座位，匆忙之中差点碰倒了他刚整理好的同学们送给他的那一叠情人节贺卡。他迅速把它们整理好，把布莱恩刚刚送给他的那张摆在最上方，然后从书包里摸出了他的数学书。他把准备送给布莱恩的卡夹在书里以防被压坏。他很欣慰地看到那个信封如他所期待的那样还完好无损地躺在书页之间。

他走回布莱恩身边，等他和霍夫曼夫人聊完——听起来她似乎问了他一点关于库珀的事情，布莱恩那个总是盛气凌人的大哥哥——然后把布莱恩的贺卡递给他。“我妈妈有帮忙，”他说着，看着布莱恩把卡片从信封里抽出来，眼睛立即睁得老大。霍夫曼夫人对他们笑了笑然后走开了，科特移到她先前站着的位置——这样他就站在布莱恩身旁而不是他对面了。他们肩并肩站在一起。“上面的字你都能读出来吗？”（他知道布莱恩一直就认识不少字，不过他毕竟还在上学前班，而不是像科特这样已经在一年级了。）

布莱恩低下头认真地看着贺卡，眉头微微皱起，“在一起，我们吉……呃，吉……” 他咬了咬嘴唇， “念给我听，好吗？”

 

“在一起，我们结伴同行,” 科特说，微微耸了耸肩。“那是我妈妈的主意。因为领结也是个结，而且我们总是在一起玩。”

“这真是太酷了。”布莱恩说，用他那只没有拿着贺卡的手握住科特的手轻轻捏了捏。“谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”科特说着，同时也捏了捏布莱恩的手。然后一个念头击中了他，他眼睛一亮。“我们明年应该也这么做。或者是之后的每一年！”

“每一年！”布莱恩点点头附和道。“明年我就能够自己念出你给我的贺卡上都写了什么了。”

“好的。”科特说，“我会尽力写一些聪明的话的。”

“我知道你肯定会的。我也会写的。”布莱恩承诺到，然后叹息一声。“我得回我的班上去了，山姆在帮我看着我的曲奇饼不让苏格抢走它。你知道她胡搅蛮缠起来是什么样子的，他最后肯定会拗不过把它们都给她的。我得回去拯救我的饼干了。”

“好的。”科特说着，松开布莱恩的手。“放学后再见。”

“再见，科特。”布莱恩说道。他朝霍夫曼夫人挥挥手，最后朝科特笑了笑，然后从教室门缝里钻了出去，轻轻带上门。科特自顾自地笑了笑，觉得无比温暖快乐和美好。他回到座位上继续欣赏他收到的情人节贺卡，特别是布莱恩送给他的那张。当他的一个同学拎起那张卡片时，他愤怒地哼了一声，起身想要夺回那张卡。另外那个男孩讪笑着把卡片举高到他够不到的位置。

“还给我，诺亚。”科特愤怒地说，伸手从那个高一点的男孩手里抢回卡片，扔给他一个震怒的表情。“你只是在嫉妒没有人送卡片给你。”

“哼哼，你只是因为我知道你有了一个男朋友而在生闷气。”诺亚涎皮地笑着，他的声音大到吸引了霍夫曼夫人的注意力。

“不要再烦科特了，诺亚。”她坚定地说着，动身朝着互相怒视着对方的两个男孩走过来。

“什么？”科特说着，困惑地瞪着诺亚。他是个男孩子，所以这一点也说不通。男孩们应该有女朋友。“我没有男朋友。我怎么会有男朋友？”

♥♥♥♥♥

_十六岁时_

确切地说来，科特并不是想要找一个男朋友。好吧，他确实想。然而并不是说他就像个猎人一样到处搜寻可行的目标，尽管好几个晚上他都彻夜难眠，想象着拥抱，亲吻和交缠在一起的手指，还有一切单纯浪漫的举止，就像是插着两根吸管的奶昔，又或是在他窗前唱起的情歌，草坪上的野餐，舞会上的翩然共舞，玫瑰花束，抑或是兰花也不错。然后他还会想象那些远不如这么单纯的事情，那些想象一般发生在他打飞机的时候——舌头，手掌，还有被汗水润湿的光滑而泛着金色的皮肤，因浓重的情欲而显得愈加深沉的榛色眼睛，哦，好吧，现在这想象又开始了。因为科特并不是想随便找一个男朋友——他想要布莱恩成为他的男朋友。

然而这是个问题。

他们是最好的朋友已经超过十年了，他们一起撑过了那么多次扮家家茶会和擦伤的膝盖，布莱恩的牙套和科特的混合性皮肤，成长和出柜。布莱恩支持着科特度过了他那令人尴尬的对芬恩的错误的暗恋，而几个月之后当布莱恩在杰拉迈亚那里让自己出尽洋相时，科特以同样的举动报答布莱恩。

在那之后，他原以为事情会有些变化的，布莱恩能从这个不可能得到回应的暗恋里吸取教训，这能够让他睁开眼睛，就像科特之前无果的暗恋对他自己的影响一样。然而现在十六岁的科特依然孑然一身，依然不曾被人亲吻过。此刻，他亲手为布莱恩做的情人节贺卡好端端地躺在包里，他的胃里有一大支蝴蝶的军队在不断翻腾着翅膀掀起一场大战，他和布莱恩一起分享的那包M&M巧克力豆很有可能被它们拿来作为弹药。

因为今晚他决定就是那最重要的一晚。他决定向布莱恩袒露心迹，就在他已经来过差不多一千次的布莱恩的卧室里，他们一起逃掉了学校舞会，两个人一起宅在家里一边吃糖一边看浪漫轻喜剧。这想来有点可怕，布莱恩很有可能会拒绝他。不过即使他真要拒绝的话他也会表达得很贴心的，所以科特会缓过来的，或许可以吧。所以，没错，就在今晚。事实上科特随时都有可能把那张贺卡从包里翻出来，递给布莱恩，然后抱紧自己以等待布莱恩的反应。 

屏幕上，梅格·瑞恩正演着一个假高潮。斜倚在床上的布莱恩突然起身，越过科特伸手去够他的床头柜。“你还记得我送给你的第一张情人节贺卡吗？”他问着，拉开床头柜的抽屉。“那时我在学前班，你上一年级。”

科特点了点头，他的心开始猛烈地跳动。“我当然记得。你来我班上把它送给了我。”哦天哪，是时候了。

“我把一张我以为是两个最好的朋友的牛仔的照片剪下来贴在了上面。”布莱恩略带懊悔地笑了笑，他重新坐下来，坐在科特身边，手里拿着一个红色的信封。

“怎么说呢，他们确实喜欢对方。”科特紧张地说笑着。

“没错。”布莱恩附和道，肩膀碰了碰科特。“尽管如此，我依然无法相信我竟然真的那么做了。在我意识到他们之间真正的关系之后我简直要尴尬死了，即使那都是好几年之后的事情了。”

“哦，没事，我不会随意评判人。”科特说着，他的手心开始冒汗，他不禁偷偷在牛仔裤上摩擦着手掌。他突然希望自己准备了一张后备卡片，因为他有预感他待会只会自取其辱。“嗯，好吧，我会评判大多数人，但是你是个例外。”

“我知道你不会。”布莱恩说着，脸上绽开一个灿烂的微笑。“这也就是为什么——”他停顿了一下，然后把信封递给科特。“给你。”

 

 科特低头凝视着那张卡，卡上的文字印得有点淡看不太清楚，他花了一点时间才弄清楚那到底是什么意思，他的手不禁开始发抖。“布莱恩？”

“不过我希望我们能有个比他们更加圆满的结局。”布莱恩温柔地说着，然后突然之间他就在科特面前，他们之间的距离是如此紧密以至于膝盖相抵。“科特……从我记事以来你就是我最好的朋友了，你知道我爱你。我一直都是。然而几周之前，有这样一个时刻——我在跟你讲库珀告诉我的那个脑残笑话，我讲出来之后一点笑点都没有了，然而你还是笑了，然后……”他顿了顿，吸了一口气，然后把那张卡从科特手中抽出放到一边，双手握住科特的手，“我意识到我不仅仅是爱你，我爱上你了。”

科特静默地凝视着他，无法开口说话。布莱恩接着说：“如果你对我并没有同样的感情，又或是你需要时间考虑清楚，我完全能够理解。只是今天是情人节，我觉得这是一个把一切向你表白的好时机。你让我开心，你让我思考，你教会了我许多事情，你比世上其他任何一个人都更能理解我。你……你触动了我，科特，我只是想……”

在科特意识到自己在做什么之前他的嘴唇就吻上了布莱恩的，布莱恩的唇和他的相触时发出的细微的哼声让他觉得这是这世界上他所能感受到的最甜蜜的事。 一开始时他几乎没有移动嘴唇，不知应该怎么做。然而布莱恩发出了一声细微的喘息声，声音更加低沉却饱含着欢愉，科特的本能似乎被激发了出来，他就这样偏过头，微微张开嘴唇，从布莱恩手中抽出双手捧着布莱恩的面颊。他们的嘴唇温柔地轻轻触碰在一起，交换着轻柔的吻，科特感觉自己好像就要融化了，尽管他希望这一刻永远也不要停止，他也有话要说。他发出一声低微的满足的叹息声，靠在布莱恩身上，他们嘴唇只分开到刚好让他的鼻子可以轻轻蹭到布莱恩的面颊。

“我也爱你。”科特低语道，在布莱恩嘴角按下又一个吻。他微微抬眼迎上布莱恩的目光，几乎沉醉于那恍惚迷幻的目光之中。“我也爱上了你。我也希望和你有一个完美的结局。”

“谢天谢地。”布莱恩缓缓呼了一口气，稍稍前倾和科特前额相抵，“我好担心我会搞砸这一切。”

“你没有。”科特说着，他稍微抽身后退了一点这样他就可以凝视着布莱恩的脸，那张美丽的熟悉的此刻看来显得如此新鲜的脸，因为从现在开始，这张脸是他男朋友的脸了。男朋友！等等——“我们现在是男友了吗？”

“当然。”布莱恩立即回应道，他的嘴唇——科特不久之前刚刚亲吻过的嘴唇，哇——泛起一丝弧线。“至少，我希望我们是。要是你也愿意的话。”在科特做出任何反应之前，布莱恩再次亲吻他，绵长缓慢而甜蜜的吻。当科特将舌头试探性地伸入布莱恩嘴里时布莱恩的手指握紧了科特的手。当他们的舌头第一次交缠到一起时他们全身发出一阵震颤，随后过了许久他们才分开，两个人都满脸通红，粗重地呼吸着。

“嗯，这是给你的第一个回答。”科特说着，他的声音有些莫名地尖利。他清了清嗓子，趴下了床，希望自己的勃起看起来不要像他所感受的那样明显，拿过他的背包，从里面抽出他给布莱恩准备的那张情人节贺卡。他把信封递给布莱恩，重新坐下，微微蹭着布莱恩的侧身，轻轻吻着他的脸颊。“这里是另外一个答复。”

 

“我愿意。”布莱恩说着，当他双臂环住科特亲吻他的脸颊，他的前额，他的鼻尖时差点把科特撞了下床，“我非常，非常愿意。” 

♥♥♥♥♥

_二十六岁时_

“你怎么了？”

“科特，你刚刚有在听我说吗？”布莱恩问道，他的笑声把科特拉回了现实。

“差不多吧。”他承认道，伸出一只手指示意瑞秋给他一分钟。“我们差不多快要完成合唱演员的选角了，我被埋在一大堆候选演员的大头照里。你刚刚在说什么？” 

“我说我今晚不能和你视讯约会了。”布莱恩温柔地说，科特几乎是本能地撅起嘴，尽管他知道布莱恩并不能看见他。他本来已经有计划的，性感的计划。唉，都怪这愚蠢的迷你剧。

“为什么？我以为你今晚不用拍戏！”

“我知道，我知道。我本来也不知道的。”布莱恩说着，叹息一声。“在我们开场之前我可能可以抽时间打个电话给你，但是最多也就只能这样了。我很抱歉，宝贝。”

“电视剧本来应该是我的盟友，而不是我的敌人。”科特说着，觉得有一丝不快，然后耸了耸肩，“不过至少你是为了上电视而不是看电视才错过我们的约会的。”

“这不是普通电视剧，是HBO。”布莱恩开心地说，“而且我大概三周之后就能回家了，刚好赶上庆祝我和我一生至爱的华丽丽的五周年结婚纪念日。”

“你最好别错过。”科特说着，想到他几天之前偷偷订下来的去巴黎的机票。“我必须和瑞秋一起庆祝情人节已经够糟糕了，我绝对不要再和她一起庆祝我们的纪念日。抱歉，无意冒犯。”他扭头投给瑞秋一个抱歉的微笑。她吸了吸鼻子朝他摇了摇头，然后手指指着她这几天一直竭力维护的某个男孩演员的大头照，朝科特询问地抬起眉毛。科特翻了个白眼，对她点了点头，她一下子满脸放光，兴奋地拍起手来。

“我会回家的，我保证。”布莱恩说着，他的声音几乎淹没在背景里突然爆发出的嘈杂声里。“好了，我得走了，但是我们约好大概在你那边十一点的时候再聊？”

“就这么说定了。”科特说，“爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

科特叹息一声放下了电话。“看起来今晚就只有你和我了。”他告诉瑞秋   ，漫不经心地整理那一大堆大头照。“他取消了我们的视讯约会。”

“是的，我听懂了。”瑞秋说着，从桌子对面伸手过来同情地拍了拍他的手。“真可惜，但是我想你很快就会发现我是个绝妙的替代者的。我们可以去唱卡拉OK，然后唱一首可爱的二重唱。我甚至愿意让你先挑你要唱哪些部分。”

科特笑了笑：“你真是太慷慨大方了，贝芮女士。”

“我知道。”她眨着眼说，“而且今晚根本不算什么——下个月的这个时侯你和布莱恩就会在去巴黎的路上了。”

“ _Ouí_ ，”科特用法语回答到，心情明显好了起来。他再次低头翻看那一堆大头照，然后举起一张。“喂，这个怎么样？”

“绝对不行。”瑞秋答道，他又叹息一声。

一小时之后，他们终于选出了他们外外外百老汇演出中合唱的六个男孩和六个女孩，两人对他们的最终决定差不多都心满意足了。瑞秋回她几个街区之外的公寓去换衣服，科特打电话通知刚刚确定的这十二个新剧组成员。七点钟时他们约好在附近他们最喜欢的酒吧见面。科特刚刚喝完半杯酒时瑞秋低下头看了看手机，发出一声戏剧化的抽气声。

“哦，科特，我差点忘了。”她说，一只手伸进包里。“我有一张情人节贺卡要送给你。”

科特扬起一根眉毛，还是接过了她递过来的信封。“谢谢，”他说，小心翼翼地斟酌着措辞。“我很抱歉我没有给你准备一张。”

“没关系。”瑞秋说着，她拍了拍他的前臂，安静地微笑着，满眼发光。“事实上这并不是我送的。”

“布莱恩？”

“你难道还有另外一个情人？”她调笑道，科特假意怒视她。

“当然没有，不过这本应该是被藏在我们家某个我在情人节当天之前找不到的神秘地方。他本来会要在我们今晚的视讯约会上告诉我他把它藏在哪里了。或许现在应该改为我们的电话里。”

“我想他大概突然改主意了。”瑞秋说，“你应该打开它。”

科特看了一眼信封，摇了摇头：“我们本应该一起打开我们的情人节贺卡的。“他说着，大拇指在信封上布莱恩优雅的字体写下的科特上轻轻摩挲着。他忧郁地微笑着。“说起来可能有些好笑，但是从我六岁他五岁那年开始我们每年的情人节就都是一起过的。”

“是的，我都知道。”瑞秋甜甜地笑着。“你应该打开那个信封，科特。”

他瞪着她：“到底发生了什么事？”

“打开它就好了，傻瓜。”她不耐烦地说着，从桌子底下轻轻踢了他一脚。

“好吧，好吧。”

 

“等等，这是怎么回事？”

瑞秋此刻脸上的微笑是如此灿烂，她看起来显得几近疯狂，科特差点就亲吻她了。“他是不是……？”

“情人节快乐，科特。”她说着，从她座位里跳起来。“赶紧回去吧！我来结账。”

“他在这里？”

“回家吧，科特。”她笑了笑，“我想布莱恩为你准备了些比二重唱更加激动人心的东西。”

“我爱你。”他说着，站起身来，差点撞倒了他的椅子。“我简直无法相信——你知道这件事有多久了？”

“从昨天起。”她说着，伸手示意科特赶紧离开。“他在我们工作时把卡片留在了我家门垫下面，这样我就可以在我们完工之后把卡片给你。我也爱你。现在，赶紧回家吧！”

于是科特三步并作两步地离开了酒吧，匆匆跑进地铁，整趟回上西区的地铁上他的脚尖都不耐烦地击打着地板。他激动得来不及看路，险些在结冰的人行道上滑倒，然而即使他需要像个傻瓜一样毫无形象地张开双手保持平衡他也毫不在乎。等他到家时，他的心砰砰直跳，他匆忙打开他们公寓的大门时差点错手扔掉了钥匙。“有人吗？布莱恩？”

地板上撒着玫瑰花瓣，从门口一直散落到卧室，这俗套却不失可爱的桥段让科特忍俊不禁。他把包扔到一边，沿着玫瑰花瓣的痕迹走到紧闭的卧室门口，不禁伸手捂住了嘴巴。门上贴着他几周之前寄给布莱恩的那张情人节贺卡，卡片上的图片是他第一次尝试自拍自己的裸背试图以此作为要挟筹码的成果。

 

贺卡旁边贴着一张随意贴，上面写着一个“悉听尊便！”和一个笑脸。科特不禁笑出声来，他推开卧室的门，几乎是扑到躺在床上只穿着红色内裤的满脸笑意的布莱恩身上：“哦我的天哪，我简直不敢相信你现在在这里。”

“科特 ·哈梅尔-安德森的包裹。”布莱恩甜蜜地说，在科特冰冷的脸颊上印下一个滚烫的吻。“惊喜！”

“哦，我也有个惊喜要给你。”科特说着，脸上带着活泼的笑意，偏过头亲吻布莱恩的嘴唇，轻轻啃咬他的下唇。“也是一个全套包裹。“

科特随即开始行动了，彻彻底底地行动着。完事之后，他们蜷在一起，大汗淋淋，粗重地喘息着，两人脸上都浮现出满足的微笑。科特终于用脚脱掉了袜子，裸露的脚趾开心地蹭着布莱恩的脚踝。“你这次回家会待多久？”

“只到明天晚上。”布莱恩说。“詹姆斯的妻子要临盆了所以他们临时调整了拍摄进程，我的角色并不是那么重要，而且我的绝大多数戏份都是和他的对手戏，所以我也就偷得几日闲。”他亲吻科特的肩膀。“不过我依然还是会在三周之后回来。目前为止拍摄都进展顺利，他们只是把调整了一下日程，把后几天的拍摄任务提前。”

“很好。”科特说着，抬起一只手大拇指轻轻摩挲着布莱恩的颧骨，沉浸在布莱恩看着他的温暖而充满爱意的目光里。他装出一副严厉的表情：“你或许在情人节赶回家了，不过这绝不意味着你可以错过我们的纪念日，先生！”

“这倒是提醒了我。”布莱恩说着，翻到床边上，上半身几乎悬挂在床外，伸手在床底下摩挲着什么。“你还有另一张情人节贺卡没打开，因为我原本没想到我能回家的。”他翻身回来，手里拿着一个信封。科特对他冷笑道。

“床垫底下就是你绝妙的藏宝之所？”

 “嗯，反正你没有找到它，不是么？”布莱恩温柔地回应着，用信封的一角轻轻碰着科特的肋骨给他挠痒。“我想这足以说明我藏得挺好的。”

“我想是的吧。”科特说着，从布莱恩手里接过信封，倾身向前在布莱恩唇上按下一吻——该死，他想死这嘴唇了——然后坐起身开始拆信封。

“顺便一说，这是另一个惊喜。”布莱恩说着，看着科特抽出贺卡。

 

贺卡里还夹着两张三月十二日从纽约飞往巴黎的头等舱机票，就在科特他自己前几天刚刚定下的机票的出发日期的前一天。他凝视着贺卡和机票，然后迸发出一阵大笑，他一头栽倒在床上把脸埋在布莱恩脖子里。布莱恩轻轻抚摸着他的头发，饶有兴致地笑了笑：“你还好吗，我的情人？”

“我很好。”科特说着，头埋得更深了，轻轻亲吻着布莱恩肩头柔软温暖的皮肤。“不过我们现在有两套去巴黎的机票了，因为我前几天刚刚订了机票。很惊讶吧？” 

布莱恩笑了笑。“事实上，不，我一点也不觉的惊讶。”他用脸颊轻轻去蹭科特的头发。“我爱我们。”

“我也是。”科特说。“尤其是你。”

“我也爱你。”布莱恩说着，双手紧紧环住科特的肩。“情人节快乐。”

“情人节快乐。”科特说着，偏过头亲吻布莱恩。“为我们的完美结局致敬。”

“哦，我们的故事不过才刚刚开始。”布莱恩承诺道，再次亲吻他。

 


End file.
